Of Guesses and Butterbeer
by Stellata
Summary: A different outcome to the Slug Club Christmas Party 6th year. Conversations lead to revelations and snogging. One-shot, Hermione/Luna and Harry/Draco.


Disclaimer: Not mine, but I definitely wish it was.

* * *

"Hey Hermione," Luna says, dropping into a seat next to her with a grin. "Do you want to come... get some drinks?"

Hermione looked at her oddly. She felt that something had gone wrong with the emphasis of that question.

"Er, all right," she acquiesced.

Luna beamed brightly and, taking Hermione's hand in her own, led her over to the drink table.

"You look as pretty as a faery," Luna told her, and Hermione felt quite surprised.

That actually made a good amount of sense - and it was a compliment.

"Oh! Thank you, Luna. You look very..." Hermione studied the girl's outfit. She had taken off her cloak earlier, and was wearing a thin little green shirt that seemed to be practically _glued_ to her chest. Hermione tried to keep from staring. Her gaze was quickly caught by the tiny red skirt Luna was wearing.

_Cute. Revealing. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Perfect._

"Nice," she smiled, looking over at the drinks. "Butterbeer?"

"Yes please," Luna watched Hermione pour her a mug. "This is a pleasant party."

Hermione looked at her funnily again. She'd never known Luna to make small talk before.

"Why did you invite Cormac McLaggen?"

Hermione almost dropped the mug.

"I, er," she felt flustered.

In fact, she didn't quite know herself. Ron had been furious with her for supposedly kissing Krum - which she had only done once, thank you very much. Then he had run off snogging Lavender and just rubbing his new relationship in her face. She was lonely as it is, she didn't need her friend being horrible to her as well.

"To make Ron angry," she admitted.

Luna smiled and took the mug. "Let's go sit over there."

Hermione followed her quirky Ravenclaw friend over to a corner, where there was a cute little love seat by a fireplace. It was obscured from public view by a large Evergreen tree.

"Because he was rubbing his fling with Lavender in your face?" Luna said kindly.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "It gets very tiring, you know, being alone. Viktor was two years ago, and he was barely there anyway. Some people find relationships so easily. Ginny certainly does."

"Ginny likes a lot of people," Luna shrugged. "She's not picky."

"Are you picky?" Hermione asked in amusement, sipping her butterbeer.

"Yes," Luna admitted. "But when I like someone enough to stick with them, I like them _a lot._"

"Well, that's good," Hermione smiled funnily. "Is there someone now?"

"Yes," Luna said again. For once, she was not meeting Hermione's eyes, but looking away at the baubles on the Christmas tree.

"Will you tell me?" Hermione grinned.

"I'll give you five guesses," Luna downed the rest of her butterbeer in one swallow. Hermione was quite impressed, she was barely halfway through her mug.

"Harry?"

"No."

"Hmm..." Hermione wracked her brain for a minute. "Neville?"

"He's a good friend," Luna smiled. "But I could never be what he wanted me to be, so I told him."

"Luna," Hermione said softly. "You're an amazing girl. Don't you ever think you don't deserve someone. They don't deserve you."

She meant every word of it. She had known Luna for a year and half now, and was absolutely certain of the girl's loyalty, brilliance, courage, and her innate goodness.

"Thank you," Luna looked highly amused. "But that isn't what I meant. I fly for a different team than Neville hoped."

The oft-used expression left Hermione's mind quite boggled and nervous.

"Oh - I see."

"Whereas you fly for both," Luna said, matter of fact.

Hermione gaped at her friend. There was no point in denying it. Luna clearly already knew it.

"How did you know?"

"The way you looked at Angelina last year in the D.A.," Luna said dreamily. "Those were good times, hmm?"

"Yes," Hermione's smile softened. "I miss the D.A."

"I miss not seeing everyone from the D.A."

"Wait - is it someone - it is, isn't it! Three guesses - Katie Bell!"

"No."

"Er... Padma?"

"No." Luna was positively smirking now.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking hard. Lavender and Parvati were much too straight for Luna to have thought too long about, Angelina and Alicia had been gone long enough that Luna should have been over them by now, and Luna was simply too aware of Ginny's numerous activities to want to become one of many - she was too unique, too special.

Who else -

No.

Hermione turned, her eyes wide and lips parted, to look at Luna, and was met with a soft kiss that was her answer.

There was warmth and pressure and the taste of butterbeer and something spicy that could only be Luna.

Then there was a little whimper - oh wait, that was her, Hermione realized with an unconscious blush. She was kissing back, bringing her hands up to secure Luna to her and trying to deepen the kiss.

But Luna was holding back and making Hermione positively melt with her maddeningly soft, shallow kisses.

"Luna," Hermione managed to plead through her stream of quiet moans. "Please - _more._"

Luna's eyes flashed and she seized Hermione in a suddenly demanding kiss, wet and hot and full of the tongue she'd been denying her earlier.

Hermione thought she'd been kissed before, but that was nothing compared to this. This was everything a kiss should be, and she never wanted it to end. Luna was fire in her arms, pushing and stroking her neck and her arms and her sides, then running her hands upwards and curling her fingers possessively through Hermione's hair.

The normally pale girl was flushed, and when they parted to breathe again, Hermione saw how messy her golden hair was, how darkened her pale eyes were, and how deliciously swollen her lips were.

"You're so beautiful," Hermione gasped, and seized the girl again in a kiss.

* * *

Harry had told Cormac he'd try to find Hermione. He was also interested himself - where could she have gone off to? He hadn't seen his friend in quite a while, and he was getting tired of dull conversation with Slughorn and the members of the Slug Club. For that matter, where had Luna gone? She was a source of sanity in this sea of madness and pomposity.

He wandered around with his butterbeer for a while, peeking into various corners.

Then he saw them.

Hermione was practically laid across the armchair of a hidden love seat, Luna on her lap, the two of them joined at the mouth. Harry had never seen such a passionate kiss before. He was torn between shock and arousal.

Merlin, they were gorgeous together. After a few moments, he realized he was intruding, and left. Harry made sure to cast a notice-me-not spell over their vicinity as he went, as well as some silencing charms, to prevent anyone else from hearing or seeing the new couple.

"That was interesting," Harry told himself. He walked out of the party, managing to dodge everyone in his path... Then ran directly into Draco Malfoy.

More like crashed, actually. They both went flying to the ground in the darkened hallway.

"Holy shit," Harry muttered as he shook his head and shakily got to his feet. "You've got a hard head, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy looked at him - really looked at him.

"Not really, Potter."

He sounded so resigned, so strangely weak, that Harry looked at him again.

"Something wrong?" He surprised himself by actually sounding as if he cared.

"Just in deep shit, as usual," the Slytherin sighed.

Harry was shocked by the honesty Malfoy was showing.

"How deep?"

"Let's just say there's no way out of it that doesn't involve death."

Harry looked at the other boy and made a decision.

"Come on, Malfoy. Let's talk."

Strangely enough, Malfoy followed him down the hall, up a staircase, and into an empty classroom.

"You don't want to hear my pity story," Malfoy warned him.

"I don't have anything better to do," Harry looked at him intensely. "So talk, Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember being this hot and bothered since - well, ever. When Luna finally left off to take her away from the party, Hermione had barely made it twenty feet before she had to kiss her again.

She couldn't think properly, couldn't speak correctly.

Luna was quite happy at being able to reduce Hermione Granger to a shivering, moaning mess. Driving her to speak entirely in nonsense and curse words was quickly becoming her favorite pastime.

"Be my girlfriend," Luna whispered after biting Hermione's neck hard in a darkened alcove.

"Yes, yes," Hermione had cried softly, and Luna had grinned before dragging her down a hallway, up a staircase and towards an empty classroom.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Luna asked her quietly.

Hermione nodded, and Luna stripped it off of her just as they stumbled through the door.

She had begun to touch Hermione through her brassiere, pushing the older girl up against the wall, when she registered two other sets of breaths.

Luna glanced to the other side of the room.

Draco was splayed out as if on display, shirtless on the teacher's table, with Harry in a similar state of undress and straddling him quite intimately.

"Er, hey, Luna," Harry said weakly. "Hey, Hermione."

"Hey, Harry," Luna said, unfazed, and kissed Hermione again, quite deeply.

"Mmmph," Hermione protested. "Luna! Shirt! _Harry?!?_"

"Good night, isn't it," Harry grinned at the two girls.

"Very, " Luna agreed.

"Lovegood, Granger,_urrgh,__" _Malfoy said, trying to be formal and failing entirely as Harry pressed his pelvis against his, causing the Slytherin to let out a strangled groan.

"Let's just go," Hermione whispered, grabbing her shirt back and sliding it on, much to Luna's disappointment. "We'll find another classroom, Luna!"

The blonde cheered up considerably.

"See you, Harry, Draco! Have good sex!"


End file.
